Black Ops
by xinwang0413
Summary: A team of boys from a special division called the Black Ops are sent, undercover, to protect a group of girls who are daughters of the royal families of Greece from a vicious criminal organisation. That means going to school and field trips instead of war zones. Will the battle hardened boys survive the normal life of a teenager?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I know is probably haven't been updating for a long time and why did I start another story heres my excuse.**

**My laptops broke and everything inside my hard drive got deleted **

**It took a looooonnnnggg time to get another laptop and no I did not have internet access anywhere else.**

**So I will try to continue my previous story however I feel much more comfortable with this story. **

**Enjoy!**

Black Ops

Chapter 1

"Nice to meet you. I'm Athena Chase and I presume your Chiron, the head of the Black Ops' Special Division Squad?" enquired a formal looking woman, dressed in a pure grey suit that complimented her stormy grey eyes.

"Ah, Mrs Chase. Yes I am Chiron. At your service." Replied a man who's near his seventies with a bit of grey hair. He rolled his wheelchair out from his desk to the lounge indicating for Athena to make herself comfortable. "What can I do for you?" he questioned after a moment of tea and biscuits.

"First let me formally introduce myself," Athena began while Chiron just eased back into his wheelchair and indicated for her to continue, "I'm Athena Chase, a member of the royal family of Greece. I came here to request protection over the royal families' daughters."

As she finished, Chiron sat up from his wheelchair and took out a black sleek tablet and started typing, "You do realize that this is a military division and we specialize in tactical squads and ghost operations?" he asked while Athena just looked at him and nodded, "in other words, we do not help civilians. We are not some mercenaries that are for hiring."

"Yes, I had an assumption you are going to say that which is why I brought this, straight from the presidents' office." She replied smugly while handing Chiron the letter.

Chiron's face grew serious and amused as he read the letter and he looked saw the president's signature and official white house stamp. "It says here that we are to help you with this matter however what type of matter is this. If this is going to work I might need you to clarify some information in order to know what we are up against." Chiron said while he scanned the paper to check if it's real or not.

Athena just nodded and started informing Chiron of the matter which took about an hour before she finished while Chiron grew more serious with each passing detail.

"So let me get this straight. The royal family's daughters are here in America. Schooling and living together and you are requiring our services to protect them." He asked while Athena just nodded "And why is that?"

"We believe an international criminal organization have been targeting us and will also be targeting our children. They are a highly organized criminal organization which will stop at nothing to make us meet our doom."

"Ah, I see now. Well that explains the rest."

"Yes and we are ready to provide financial assistance in whichever way if required. Oh and the daughters are in their teenage years."

"I understand. My men will not be suited for this type of mission." Chiron conclude, deep in thought while Athena looked like panicking. "However, your quite lucky Mrs Chase, we have a group of young boys, been in the service for more than four years, devoted their whole life to the Black Ops, highest success rate, masters in espionage, martial art, ninjutsu and combat and ghost tactics." Chiron finished with a proud tone while Athena just looked like she has seen a ghost before returning to her business face.

"I see, is it possible to select them? We already made necessary preparations such as a large house, fully equipped with secret rooms with weapons and necessary gear, opposite our daughters."

"They're currently away on a mission however I believe they will be back before the school term starts." Chiron finished and handed her a file. "These are the necessary information on them however these are all we can share since majority if the boys past are unknown. And don't worry about the rest just the house and the enrolment of the school the girls are going to. Oh, and laptops for them and make sure the house is big enough for eight people"

"That will be arranged. What about the cars and other necessities?"

Chiron looked amused at Athena's worried tone before replying "Don't worry. They each have their own cars made especially for them and the rest we will handle it and if you don't mind just make sure the house is stuffed with food."

A laugh could be heard from Chiron's office before she stood up and thank him before leaving the office.

X

"Leo, report."

"Aya commando. No chicks, ten hostiles surrounding the hostage, guards stationed regularly fifteen paces apart and a sniper stationed at the top of the roof. Geez that room is so hot even my drones are overheating."

"Shut up Leo. Nico can you get clear shot at the sniper?"

"Yeah"

"Go in for the kill. Travis and Connor do what you do best and make sure everyone hears the commotion."

Laughter could be heard over the ear piece before a reply came "Sharp"

"Bekendorf make sure our exit is clear."

"This baby in my hands will do just that."

"Jason you and I will go and recover the hostage when the Stolls get everyone's attention and put a silencer on your gun however silent kills if possible."

"Ready to go."

"Stolls do your thing." At the command a huge explosion shook the camp followed by multiple explosions and a few gunshots causing the enemy to all gather near the area. While the commotion was happening, two shadows could be seen stealthily running towards the main hall, where the hostage was located.

"Percy, sniper is down, clear to go." Indicated Nico through the ear piece.

"Got it and Leo cut the power and keep us posted." Percy replied while he and Jason went into the hall through back door.

Urgent commands could be heard as they enter the narrow hall way. Through night vision and Leo's directions, the duo moved silently through the hall into the room the hostage was held in.

"Go and get lights back on you idiot" shouted a man. Heavy with a British accent, followed by a series of running footsteps. Percy and Jason moved behind them quietly like a ninja before silting their throats.

"W-who are you" the woman asked fearfully, turning her head in various directions in vain in the dark.

"We're here to get you out. Just climb on the person next to you." Percy replied while untying her.

"Why is it always me?" Jason asked as the hostage climbed onto him.

"It's that or I carry her and you cover me and besides you're much fitter than I am." Replied Percy while he unclipped the safety off his weapon and throwing a sonar senor through the passage way.

The duo, along with the girl, moved through the corridor, stopping only once for Percy to kill a target. They reached the outside before stopping abruptly when a dead body fell from the roof right in front of them. They changed courses in order to reach their destination, the helipad.

"Leo, we're green, bring the helicopter and get the plane started."

"Got it."

After a few moments, Nico arrived along with Bekendorf before a helicopter came towards them. As soon as it landed, Jason went up and laid the unconscious girl by the last seat and strapping her in then manning the machine gun followed by the rest of the group before the helicopter took off.

"Where's the Stolls?" Asked Percy before two grappling hook hooked onto the helicopter's metal bar then the Stolls brothers came into view, looking all dusty and had an unsettling smile on their faces.

"Missed us?" they asked at the same time.

"Nah, we were actually hoping you two were KIA" Nico replied before fist pumping the brothers.

"Another mission completed. I guess we're heading home now hey?" Jason question while taking off his gear.

"Jep. Where's the hostage?" Leo asked over the ear piece.

"Back there. It's a woman." Percy replied, smirking as he saw Leo's face fell at the mention of a woman.

"Geez, I hope one day we can get a mission including girls! I'm sure they would be all over me.' Leo exclaimed dramatically, which raised several complaints and raised eyebrows, as they boarded the plane.

"Okay well done everyone. Get to bed. Rest up, we should be home ETA ten hours." Percy announced as he carried the unconscious young woman into the medical bay before laying down in his room, showered and ready for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Ops

Chapter 2

Percy

"ETA 30 minutes, ready luggage." The intercom announced before going over the necessary safety precautions.

The sudden activation of the lights blinded Percy before he woke up, groaning. "Rise and sun, sleeping beauty. We're close to headquarters." Bekendorf announced before leaving to wake the other up, Bekendorf was always a light sleeper and an early bird.

Percy, still half asleep, walked toward the basin to rinse himself. After a few moments of getting ready, Percy walked out of his room, dressed in pure black shirt with a white logo of the Black Ops by the side and camo pants along with a black aviators while carry a small bag. He arrived at the back cargo door where to the rest of the team acknowledged him with greetings and manly hugs before strapping in to the seats at the side.

"Where the woman?" Travis asked while checking over the report that will be handed to Chiron.

"She's called Artemis, and she's still in the medical bay." Jason replied while the rest of the team was raising eyebrows

"Ah I see, someone has been getting a head start." Nico teased, busy laughing than paying attention to the red flushed face of Jason.

"Hey! She's 18 and she is part of the royal families of Greece!" he said in retaliation.

"So? I bet-"Connor exclaimed before being cut off by the intercom, "Glad to see you all made it. We preparing to land be ready for a bumpy ride."

As soon as they strapped in, they began to descend to the Black Ops air base. After a several minutes the cargo opened, they were greeted by a group of troops, carrying M16s, ready to escort them into the base. They walked into a normal looking small building before the room descended like an elevator to another room. "Perseus Jackson." Percy said then a hole opened and scanned his eyes before the thick titanium door opened to the real Black Ops base where the group of soldiers left them while the team proceeded to Chiron's office.

"Boys! Welcome back!" Chiron shouted as soon as he saw the boys. "I assumed the mission was a success? And did you kill the secondary objective?"

"Yes and yes we did, well Nico since he's the sniper." Percy replied while Nico just gave a nod of thanks to Percy.

"Well done. Now down to business. You know the woman you saved was part of the royal families of Greece?" they all gave a nod, "now they are requesting that they needed protection over their daughters and since you're our best and the most suitable age to perform this mission, one can conclude you are needed for this mission."

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly, only Leo looked excited. "So we are babysitting a bunch of hormonal teenage girls?" Nico asked calmly only his almost-dark eyes showed the real emotion going through his mind, irritation.

"Eh, kinda yes but no also." Chiron corrected quickly when he saw Nico draw his hunting knife, a foot of deadly black carbon steel, commonly known as stygian iron. "It's kind of like your well-deserved holiday just with a bit of mini mission at the side."

"I think the boys need further convincing than that." Percy said, getting nods of approval from his team.

"Well you get to live in a million dollar house, located in a very luxurious neighbourhood, you can do whatever you want but you have to keep an eye on the girls and go to school with them." The boys were sounding interested until they heard go to school.

"What! Why do we have to go to school?" Bekendorf exclaimed before the boys could speak.

"Ah c'mon guys, there will be tons of hot chicks! And most of all we get the house to ourselves! Imagine the partying we can do!" Leo tried to explain before being silenced by several glares that promised pain and suffering.

"Boys, listen, the girls need protection. They were the presidents orders and besides surely you can do that since you have done protecting the target missions before."

"So what you say? Team?" Percy questioned his team before receiving reluctant responses of acceptance.

"We will need a full report on the girls, satellite images of the neighbourhood, record of the school and their students, blueprints of their house and we might need to make a few adjustments of our house since where are we putting our weapons and gears?"

"Don't worry, the royal families especially made that house to suit your needs and the rest will be given to you tomorrow tops and there's a member that will want to see you boys so be here by eight no later." Chiron finished with a sigh of relieve that the boys accepted this unusual request. The boys said the goodbyes and left spend the rest of the day on activities.

X

"Mrs Chase. Pleased to meet you." greeted Percy with a firm handshake before the rest of the team did the same, outside of the base.

"I see this is a truly remarkable team that you have here Chiron." Athena commented making the man blush, "I understand that all of you are highly trained soldiers however if you don't mind may I test that? I'm sorry if it's offensive, the years have made me grow wary of my allies."

"It's not a problem, ma'am though if I may ask what type of test." Jason replied, looking around for any signs of an ambush.

"Simple actually. Knock them down then you pass." Athena replied while fifteen buff and armoured mercenaries appear from the van which caused several guards to come running with the gun primed and ready until Chiron told them to stand down. The mercenaries looked at the boys thinking it was an easy victory while the boys just looked at them calmly and moved into formation while Perseus commanded them with hand signs so fast the mercenary can't read them all. The boys approach them calmly before they split up attacked the mercenaries, systematically, while Chiron looked at them confidently and Athena with a poker face. Percy approached the biggest mercenary, dodging his attacks and countering with a round house kick to his face before he jab a few pressure points, training from ninjutsu, on his body, leaving him paralysed. The rest of the team took care of the rest of the mercenaries in similar fashion which lasted only a few minutes.

"You boys are truly suited for the job. Thank you Chiron." Athena commented before shaking Chiron's hand and the boys, "All necessary information will be handed to you shortly and here are the keys and passcodes to the compartments." She gave the boys each a separate file and a key.

"Rest assured Mrs Chase. We will do everything we can to protect the girls." Leo said while eyeing the file and keys like they were diamonds.

"I trust you will and that you will not draw unnecessary attention to yourselves. And by the way, the girls are not one night stands." Athena reminded while giving each of them a glare that guaranteed a lifetime of Tartarus if it did happen which the boys could only gulp and nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank all of the people that reviewed, favourited and followed. This story is going to be a Percabeth and Thalico and the rest including Leo and Calypso though it may take a while before it happens. If you have any suggestions I'm all ears. Now onto chapter 3 **

Black ops

Chapter 3

Annabeth

"ANNABETH!" shouted somebody from downstairs making the girl groan and try to drown out the noise by burying her head with pillows. She was succeeding before her bed room door flung open and an electric blue eyed girl with black spiky hair and a girl with caramel hair and Cherokee skin tan came bounding in before jumping into the Annabeth's bed making her sit up in attention.

"Piper! Thalia! What are you doing in my bed! It's holidays c'mon." Annabeth reasoned, half-heartedly, while Piper just looked at Annabeth with excited looking eyes.

"No, no Annabeth, we are going to the mall. Selina said there was a couple of new shops that opened. Then we are going to the movies to watch the new movie that came out and afterwards it's going to be a pillow fight night!" announced Thalia excitedly.

"But you're only dressed in your undergarments." Responded Annabeth flatly looking at her black bra and panties, making Thalia flush red.

"Well it's a girl's house so we wear whatever we want. C'mon get ready we're leaving in an hour." Thalia said as an excuse.

X

Annabeth descended down the stairs into the dining hall only to find all the girls gathered at the main windows by the side.

"Eh…Piper what are you guys doing?" Annabeth asked, confused at that the sudden inappropriate behaviour.

"Come and see. There's a new neighbour who settled in the house right opposite us! And best of all it's a group of boys!" Calypso replied instead of Piper, who was too busy drooling.

She decided to take a look, sitting beside Katie who had the best view. Opposite a group of boys arrived at the opposite house. Her eyes fell upon a raven haired boy, leaning against a dark blue metallic Lamborghini, he looked around the area, his eyes landing upon their house for a while before taking out a small bag and a big rectangular metal box and looking into a file before fishing up a set of keys. Annabeth looked at the rest of the boys who was doing similar things like the previous boy, each had a file in their hand, a small bag and a metal box varying sizes some even small such as a regular hand bag and the largest being the boy with elfish features who drove a red Ferrari.

"Did you see the blonde buff guy who drives a sliver Marussia?" Piper asked without taking her eyes of the group of boys.

"Thalia, I think you finally found your boyfriend. Look at the boy who is wearing black clothes and aviators by the sleek black bike." Calypso commented to a blushing Thalia.

"Annabeth, which one would you go for?" Piper asked, looking at her since the boys went into the house leaving only their cars outside.

"I don't know." Annabeth said unsurely while an image of the raven haired boy popped up.

"Guys, what do you think are in those metal boxes? They seem to have a funny icon of a skull, trident and lightning bolt and some Greek inscription below." Selina interrupted, still examining the house.

X

"Leo, check for any suspicious devices lying around the house." Jason said immediately entering the house, surveying the house.

"Nico check for good sniping view around the house and set up the cameras." Added Percy who received a nod.

"Yo guys there's multiple cameras lying around the house, each communicating wireless on a private frequency to a separate laptop in the girl's house." Leo commented while checking his red laptop, which was built by Leo himself who added tons of gadgets with it.

"Disable them. I have a feeling those belongs to Athena. We work alone, we don't need people watching us." Nico replied while taking the cameras out of the boxes.

"Okay go settle in, we meet at the living room for mission briefing at 10." Concluded Percy and walked into the hallway," The bedroom with blue and green walls are mine!"

Percy and Jason went exploring the house, following the file that they received. They arrived at the dining hall, lined with paintings and a giant window facing the girl's house.

"Well it says the painting to the right?" Percy said which instead of a statement came out as more of a question, causing Jason to shake his head in disappointment.

"It's this one." Jason said while tapping the painting of mermaids dancing around a man, underwater. Percy touched the mermaid with a spear which caused the painting the go into the wall and then rise, showing the boys stacks of money with seven bank cards with their amounts and pin printed on papers underneath.

"Guys come check this out!" Bekendorf shouted from the basements.

All the boys rushed into the basements with handguns drawn only to be with more guns. Right before them, as if the wall opened, was a passageway, lit by lights from the top, lined with different gun ranging from assault rifles to handguns, throwing knives and hunting knives, grenades, gears such as night vision and proximity shockers and a machine and grenade launcher.

"Nice. I'm beginning to like this royal families group. They clearly know what we need." Travis said, impressed at their arsenal that is enough to supply a small army.

"They even got our school books and gave us each a new apple macbook." Connor muttered, clearly disappointed at the prospect of going to school.

"They even gave us a truck load of money, cash, and bank cards." Percy added, giving the team a bank card.

"Okay guys mission briefing lets go chilling in the living room." Jason instructed, leading the way.

After they settled in, they found Leo eating a giant bowl of noodles with BBQ chickens which caused the rest of the team to hoot with laughter.

"What? I was hungry and it seems like they stocked up on food even ice cream." Leo explained with his mouth full, oblivious to what the team was laughing at. They proceeded to brief each other on the mission and what they found in the house. After half an hour they finished, including Leo, before Travis exclaimed like he saw Hades, "Guys we forgot something important!" making the atmosphere thick with tension, "We need casual clothes which means shopping." Travis finished with his bother dying of laughter while the rest of the boys just groaned and took the jackets and went to their cars and motorbike.

X

"Annabeth what do you think?" Selina asked, showing Annabeth a classic white dress white roses the roses.

"Hmmm… looks fine on you though I prefer the black one." She replied, holding the black dress against her body frame.

"Girls! Look. It's those boys that we saw today!" Katie whisper-shouted, pointing at the entrance of the shop. Annabeth looked at the group only to find the raven haired boy looking at her with those eluding green eyes and cockily smirked which only made him more handsome before disappearing to the men's section.

"I wonder what they are doing here. I mean it's not every day that boys go shopping right?" Calypso wondered out loud, appearing from the other column.

"I don't know though it seem they don't really care much for fashion. Did they just move here without clothes?" Thalia replied with another question, looking at the boys who just went to the section and started grabbing shirts, pants, and undergarments seemingly at random.

"I don't know. Probably, judging by the fact that they are grabbing a lot of clothes. They don't know this is the most expensive shop. Everything is a branded and designer fashions. I bet those boys won't have enough money to pay for that bunch." Selina whispered to the rest of the girls while giggling at the thought of the embarrassment that awaited them.

"Perhaps we should help them should it happen." Piper chimed in, always being the kind one.

"Let's just wait and see." Annabeth said, putting down the black dress.

After several hours (much to the surprise of the girls), the boys each took their own piles and went to the paying counter, almost giving the cashier a heart attack.

"Here it comes!" Calypso giggled.

The blonde boy just waited for the cashier to pack everything before giving the cashier a card and after that he just got the slip and waited outside for the rest of the boys who did so similarly much to the girl's surprise.

"Are those boys freaking rich or what?" Thalia asked no one in particular, looking at the boys while they push each other, laughing at a joke the twins told.

"I don't know but I do know that they are going to buy shoes and who knows what else." Selina said while going out of the shop before stopping and turning around, "C'mon lets go to the movies!"

Three hours later, the girls came back home which was already night time. As they reached their house they could hear the sound of games being played and several shouts of playful warning. They were going to go into their house before a boy, wearing skinny jeans without a shirt, came running out of the house, shouting gibberish, being chased by a blonde boy with a wet towel, twisted and primed, before noticing the girls were watching.

"Dude! c'mom can't a man get a normal shower! That was the only shower left and besides you weren't using it!" the shirtless boy shout while the blonde boy just looked at the girls and pointed at them.

'What? What are you poin…" the boy trailed off as he saw the girls.

"I know girls, I look hot and I'm not gay so you can get me anytime but can you like eh stop staring at me and return to your house." Leo said awkwardly making Calypso blush furiously. The girls nodded silently, still shocked at the scene. Leo did a classic bow while saying, "Gracias. I'm Leo. Leo Valdez." As he finished a snap could be heard before Leo jumped around, howling and clutching his back side while the blonde boy just laughed furiously before introducing himself, "I'm Jason Grace. Pleasure to meet you." Then he ran inside the house followed by a really red Leo Valdez.

"Well girls let's ehhhh go inside, tomorrows school." Thalia announced awkwardly before shuffling into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Thank you for reading this story and reviewing, favouriting and following it. Thank you guys for your continued support and advices. I do take into account of your opinions and advice so thank you. **

**Seaweed and Wise: Thank you very much for your review and yes there is Percabeth just when thy meet each other!**

**Motoride7: Thank you for staying with this story and for your comments. Greatly appreciated.**

**Always The Pessimist: Thanks for the criticism and I jeah I wasn't going to do thank. I didn't know what I was thinking. Thank you!**

**DaughtofAthena21: I will try to update regularly and Thanks for liking it!**

**To the all the guests: Thank you and I will not abandon this if its receiving good reviews!**

Black Ops

Chapter 4

Percy

"Yo! Beauty Queens get up. One hour till school let's go." Bekendorf shouted from down stairs causing various shouts of irritation and groans to originate from the hall way. Percy, after having an intense battle with himself, got up, making his way the bathroom. When he got there, he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before Travis came in, clearly still half asleep. When he got back to his room, wrapped in a towel only, he walked across the room to the window to close it until he saw the same grey-eyed girl directly opposite his room, wearing a sports bra and a pair of designer short also about to close to window. They stared at each other before the girl, with a red face, quickly making Percy snap out of the trance and closing it, also, blushing. After he chose blue Levis, high grade Kevlar-weave vest under his blue and black V top with black high top converse, he went down for breakfast, already finding all the members there except Travis.

"Percy! What's up man? Have a nice night?" Jason greeted while giving him a fist pump as he walked pass.

"Sup man. I slept well. Where's Travis?" Percy asked after sitting down and grabbing a bowl with cereal and milk.

The whole team had no answer, they just looked at each other until Leo spoke, " Last I heard him muttering something along the lines of stupid school and why bother."

Before Connor could respond, Travis came tumbling down the stair, still half asleep, and sitting next to Nico and speaking, "Don't comment. I had a late night last night. Who knew the XBOX Leo brought was so addicting." The whole table laughed at Travis while Connor passed him a bowl of cereal and an energy bar.

"Okay guys, thirty minute till school." Bekendorf announced then stood up with his bowl to the sink.

"Why does he have to be so organized?" Travis grumbled as he walked away.

"Well I'm done too. Leo did you do that changing thingy?" Connor asked as he stood up.

"If you mean changing our records and our timetable to match the girls then yes." Leo replied clearly amused that Connor's method of asking.

"Twenty minutes. Better hurry! Last one our gets dish duties tonight!" Leo shouted as he stood up too.

X

"I can't believe that we're going to school again!" Piper moaned as he sat at the back of Annabeth's car.

"C'mon it can't be that bad Pipes." Replied Annabeth while driving.

"Uh… says the person who gets A's when nobody got even a B!" Thalia countered, referring to last year's exams.

"It can't be that bad. You just need to study!" Annabeth argued as she parked her car in the schools parking lot.

"Eh… do we look like the one to st…" Thalia responded before Selina squealed like a little girl causing the whole cars attention to wear she was staring. Besides them, a boy driving a range rover sport came out. He looked built and tanned, clearly Selina was all over him. On their left, a red Ferrari recently parked itself with an elfish boy, the one who ran outside naked yesterday, also known as Leo. In front of them a sleek black BMW limited edition bike, rode by pale boy wearing all black, who gave the boy on their right a slight salute. As the girls got off and started walking to school, a blue Lamborghini, silver Marussia and two identical metallic dark silver Aston Martins. The boys caught up with the girls by the main doors while the students just parted around the new boy group that just arrived.

"Hey! You're the girls I saw yesterday!" Leo exclaimed while dragging a bunch of reluctant boys along of him.

"Oh. Hey." Calypso replied, face red at the thought of yesterday.

"Is this your whole group?" Selina asked the boys, more to Bekendorf actually.

"Yeah." The green-eyed boy replied, much to the disappointment of Selina.

"And who are you?" Annabeth asked, very interested at this raven haired boy.

"Oh sorry. I'm Perseus Jackson but I prefer Percy." Percy replied while looking into her stormy grey eyes, "And you are?"

"I-I I'm Annabeth Chase." She stuttered which caused the boy to smirk.

The rest of the group began introducing themselves until they reached the homeroom. As they arrived in there, a blonde boy with a scar came and gave Annabeth a kiss before smirking at Percy and left, leaving angrily-calm Percy glaring at him.

"And that's Luke Castellan, Annabeth's boyfriend, school's basketball football captain and schools bully and leader to a group of boys." Selina informed, clearly disgusted with Luke.

"Dude chill man." Jason said, patting his back.

"I wonder if I can beat him up and leave him somewhere in the Nevada desert." Percy muttered however the girls heard him.

"Wait what? Nevada desert? Have you been there?" Piper squealed.

"What? No, I haven't just heard of it." Percy quickly corrected himself not wishing to draw attention to himself.

"Oh okay if you do go please bring me along!" Piper pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay okay if I do." Percy said while going to take a sit at the back.

X

School was long and tiring as always for the group of boys and girls except Annabeth, who thoroughly enjoyed classes and making out with the 'Blondie' the name Percy has given Luke. As soon as the school bells rand, signalling the closure of school, the boys and the girl literally ran out of the school into the parking lot.

"Hey, Charles can I ride with you home?" Selina asked innocently.

"Eh why? Don't you have a car?" Bekendorf asked confused.

"Well, Annabeth decided to bring Luke home so we're out of transportation and because I don't want to hold the candle." Selina explained

"Eh, sure. It's the brown range rover." Bekendorf answered awkwardly.

"Thanks!" Selina exclaimed before running to it.

"Leo, can I ride with you?" Calypso asked timidly, looking down.

"Sure baby! Who doesn't want to ride with me? Two seats only so it's taken!" Leo replied enthusiastically causing Calypso to blush and look away.

"Travis can I…. ride with you?" Katie asked uncertainly.

"Hmmm…? Why not Connor?" Travis replied, not minding her which made her angry.

"Whatever." Katie responded before turning to Connor and asked sweetly, "Connor, do you mind if I catch a ride with you?"

"Eh sure…" Connor replied while glaring at his brother who was laughing.

Everyone left except Thalia who was still left at the parking lot. "Hey. You alone?" Percy asked coming from behind her."

"Jeah." Thalia responded.

"Need a ride? I'm about to go home." Percy asked while walking to his car.

Without responding, she went to Percy car and, together, they drove home. While on the way, she heard a faint beeping sound. Turning around, she found Percy putting a weird looking device that hooks onto the ears. Looks like a Bluetooth earpiece, she thought.

"Yeah. It's me. What? You sure? Okay, I'll get the boys and meet you at central park, make sure she gets there too. I don't care if the boy is killed or not." He responded urgently before making a sharp turn, more like drifting.

"Wait what happened?" She asked urgently.

"Somebodies following Annabeth's car." He replied before speeding away while calling each of the boys on his ear piece.

"Whoa, what? Tell me!" Thalia urgently asked, worried about her friends danger.

"Shut up! Listen, we don't know who is following her. Nico just said a black van has been following Annabeth's van for a long time and it's worrying him so we go there and we check it out. Whatever happens, happens." Percy finished while making a sharp turn into the alleyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it. Thank you all for your reviews, following and favouriting. **

**Nobleesse976: Thank you!**

**Mikeo: Haha thank you. You can PM me. I might need gun names and general technical terms. Thanks!**

**Pegasusofnight: Thanks!**

**To all the guests: Thanks you all fo the reviews and comments.**

**I'm sorry for the late updates but I have school so I'm trying to update as often as I can. Now onto the story. And please review!**

Black Ops

Chapter 5

Leo

The front of the park could be seen in a distance. It's sprinkling waters and endless tons of flowers and lush trees were the first features to be seen by Leo. Calypso was shaken pretty much since she heard that Annabeth was being followed even though the reassurance of Leo could not calm her nerves and she just sat there with her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. Leo just wanted to go and hug her, say that everything was alright but he had his duties as a Black Ops operative and as a friend. As he turned around the corner, Nico's black bike could be seen right behind a white van. Probably Annabeth's, Leo thought.

"All available boys, go right behind to van and shield the van to the house. Avoid any contact if possible, if not open fire." Said Percy through the earpiece. Percy's car was directly behind Annabeth's car while the black van was closely lagging behind. Jason's silver Marussia was the next to join the line followed by Bekendorf's Land Rover and Leo's Ferrari. The black van soon realized what they are trying to do however no matter how it moved, it couldn't get near the white van. Soon the van got tired and a person with a submachine gun opened fire while on an empty street, causing several screams from the car however the cars just continued in that formation before Leo released his trap, metallic alloy spikes, enough to blow up even armoured vehicles' tires.

The wheels suddenly exploded, causing the whole van to tilt before crashing onto its sides. The shooters got out of the van, trying to slow the cars down to catch up however Nico came from behind and knocked them all unconscious through the very clever use of the proximity shocker. They took several long detours, directed by the Stoll brothers, to prevent any more of the same situation before heading for home, with a bunch of girls who possibly suffered trauma.

"Good job guys." Spoke Travis though the earpiece before turning a corner into their homes' street.

"So what should we do with the girls?" said Leo as he looked at Calypso's cute face while sleeping.

"I suggest we drop the, off at the girls' house then we stay there overnight, just to be safe." Jason proposed.

"Sounds like a solid plan." Percy finalized before turning up the drive way and along with a shaken Thalia.

Annabeth's van was the second to arrive and Annabeth looked pretty shaken up to the point that she was pale and trembling however Luke just looked pissed that Annabeth followed Nico's instruction to go home instead of their date. He looked like he wanted to hit her but before he could, Percy was by her side, comforting her.

"Dude that's my girlfriend you know." said Luke.

"Well it doesn't look like you're doing a good job of it." Percy retorted.

"You little-"said Luke before he was interrupted

"Yo! Blondie go home to your mother." Said Jason

Luke looked furiously however after looking at the boys and himself, he decided retreating was the best option. The group of boys and girl went into the girl's house, putting them in bed before gathering in the living room.

"Do you think those kidnappers were part of the criminal organization?" asked Leo while playing with his PSP.

"Most likely but those are amateurs. They couldn't even shoot properly." scoffed Bekendorf.

"I don't care who it is as long as we keep an eye on the girls. Next time, try to not separate the girls, it's easier to follow." Said Nico, scaring everyone with his unexpected presence.

"Okay but I'm camping here tonight. Just to make sure." Percy explained as he laid on the couch.

"Nah we all staying here. We're a team." Travis corrected as he laid on the floor with a pillow.

"Well see you tomorrow." Leo said as he went to sleep.

X

Percy woke up to a sensation of being poked by an unknown object. After years of training and out in mission, he automatically pulled the object towards him before flipping himself, effectively trapping the object underneath him. As he opened his eyes, all he saw was a pair of mesmerizing grey orbs staring back at him.

"T-thank you." She whispered-stuttered, nervous at their close proximity.

"For what?" asked Percy, also whispering unaware of her red face.

She sighed before answering, "For saving me before I got kidnapped."

"Oh… it was nothing much." He replied.

"Eh… your body…" Annabeth explain awkwardly

Percy looked confused before realizing, blushing he got off of Annabeth before waking the boys up. Groans and curses could be heard from the sleeping boys. The boys had breakfast at the girl's house, courtesy of the girls before going to school. The rest of the school week was same old boring, nothing unusual happening but that doesn't mean the boys slacked while looking after the girls.

X

It was Saturday, Percy was staring at himself in the mirror. He was invited to a movie night to the girl's house, sadly to say that means taking little weapons. Nico personally rejected the girls offer, saying that he has business to take care of which was night watch and sniper just in case. Connor also declined the offer saying that he has revision to do, which means revision of XBOX if you know what I mean. So that left only Percy, Jason, Bekendorf, Travis and Leo. And if there is Leo there is bound to be trouble and occasionally fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but school has been hectic lately especially with the exams BUT I am finished with the exams and hope everyone had an awesome Christmas and a good New Year!**

Black Ops

Chapter 6

"Bro, do you think Nico will be safe?" said Travis as the group of boys waited outside the mansion of the girls.

"Of course. He has an armoury of weapons and besides if they decide to attack our place, we can be there in an instant." Jason replied confidently, "And he is-"

"Jason!" Selina squealed when she opened the door.

"And we're invisible ghosts." Percy muttered.

"I'm sorry for Selina's behaviour. She's too clingy." Annabeth apologized while trying to reprimand Piper's behaviour.

"Haha, its fine no problem." Jason replied nervously while eyeing Piper suspiciously.

The group of boys were welcomed warmly into the girl's mansion with tons of 'thank you's and 'you're my hero' (mainly from Selina). The boys just crashed onto the couch immediately, commenting on the extreme 'comfyness' and how awesome it will be able to play games on it while the girls gathered in the kitchen, each of them carrying a giant bowl of junk food. The girls appeared at the leaving and as soon as the Leo saw the giant bowls, he let out a whoop of excitement.

"Bring it on!" Leo shouted as the bowls landed before he started munching into the bowels.

"Has your friend ever seen junk food?" Piper asked, disgusted at Leo's bad manners.

"No in the-"Travis started before he was 'accidentally' shoved by Jason onto the ground.

"In the what?" Annabeth asked, her curiosity spiked at the sudden potential of new knowledge on their enigmatic saviours.

"Uh, he was in the place where we previously lived. We didn't have that much access to junk food since our house keeper insisted that junk food is bad." Percy explained, much too quickly for Annabeth to believe. There has to be something going on here, she thought.

"Oh and where was that you, boys, lived?" She interrogated.

"Oh, eh, in a small town quite far-" Percy started but was interrupted by a quick jab by Leo.

"It's near Atlanta." Leo said while giving Percy a glare who return a glare just as pointy. "Geography comes in handy in times Dumbass."

"OKAY! Before this becomes a hormonal room, let's go to the theatre!" Thalia shouted. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

"Wait what theatre?" Jason asked, confused.

"We have our own private theatre. Come, I will show you." Annabeth explained while leading a group of bewildered boys.

The theatre was massive. The boys had no idea how this was even legal. The theatre itself had very comfortable blue seats, way more comfortable than the military plastic seats they used, and the screen was just massive (including 3D). The boys and the girls soon settled to watch Transformers which caused Leo to go on a happy march around the theatre.

At was near midnight when the movie finished and the group was gathered in the kitchen, enjoying a snack while having conversations. Annabeth knew something was suspicious, she blamed her over working brain but at the end she was curious.

"Percy can you help me out a bit here." She shouted, waiting by the living room.

"Yo whats up?" He asked as he came into the living room only to find the blonde girl standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed and her stormy grey eyes scanning the boy.

"Okay now spill out the beans. How did you know where I was and how did you get rid of the guys chasing us?" She started, her eyes not leaving the boy.

"Eh, what do you mean? We were contacted by some guy and told us to go there and do what they said." Explained Percy as he scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the girl.

"Sure we have this situation often but you believed him? Are you really that dumb to just do what a phone call said?"

"Well he said he was your bodyguard and he couldn't get there so he called us, I guess."

"What about the shots fired, why didn't your cars' glasses break?"

Now Percy was caught off guard by her smart questions. The group of boys had come up with a story to cover up this incident but that question wasn't thought of. "Well we-"He started but was interrupted by a loud voice coming from the kitchen.

"Yo! Percy come we're leaving its late and we got another day tomorrow!" Came Jason's loud clear voice.

"Well I gotta go, seeya later Annabeth." Percy replied quickly before running off, leaving a fuming blonde girl in her living room.

Well that confirms something's up, probably it is their shadowy bodyguard or probably not, she thought as she went to her bedroom to get some much needed sleep.

Back at the boy's house, the group of boys just returned and were currently gathered in the living room with Connor and Nico.

"Status update." Percy started, fully serious.

"Nothing much to say except a black BMW car passed by the house, though nothing suspicious unless it's a recon group." Nico replied while munching on a MacDonald burger.

"Good. Let's head to our room. I need some sleep." Percy finished, standing up and heading off followed by other boys.

"Hey! What about me. I gotta say something!" Connor yelled.

"What you got to say? You saw something?" Jason asked, his serious face back on.

"Jeah. The XBOX is Awesome! Tot-"Connor yelled before he got stuffed a pillow to the face, courtesy of Nico.

"Shut up, nobody wants to hear your whining. I gotta setup of the camera." Said Nico as he headed upstairs.

X

Annabeth woke up to her alarm blaring into her ears before being drowned out by a loud voice cursing at her. That was definitely Thalia's voice. she could hear stomping out at the hall, stopping then her bedroom door was busted open by a demonic looking Thalia, her "Death to Barbie" PJs perfectly blending to her character.

"I swear, Annie, you are out of your mind! What the hell is your cursed alarm doing blaring in such an unholy hour!" she screeched while stomping towards her bed.

Annabeth just looked at her impassively, her grey eyes twinkled with amusement much to Thalia's frustration. She just replied, calmly "Good morning to you too, Thals. As you can see it's 7, tomorrow is school and this is the time we wake up."

"Ah school can go burn in Tartarus, its tomorrow not today! I was having such a good dream!" She shouted, causing the whole house to wake up to investigate the commotion.

"I bet it was the emo biker hey." Selina whispered seductively which caused giggles from the gil gathered in Annabeth's room.

"Why, Zeus, why am I here. Why can't you let them understand I am not interested?" She whined, looking up at the ceiling as if Zeus was there.

"Well girls, tomorrow is school so I suggest a day of swimming!" Piper asked as she is always the day planner of fun.

"Well why don't we go to the boys' house. Their house has a pool." Annabeth suggested much to the girls' shock/

"Well, well Annie. Aren't we a bit eager to go see the boys again?" Selina chimed in, teasingly.

"No it's just that there something suspicious about them." Annabeth replied in a serious voice.

X

In boys' home everything is quiet and peaceful, allowing the boys to be allowed a soothing sleep in their respective beds. That is until a loud banging on the front door interrupted the peaceful silence within the house – causing few boys to wake up with a start. The boys all decided to ignore the banging and go back to sleep but the banging wouldn't subside. So Percy, being the one closest to the door in the hall, came out in nothing but a black basketball short, to answer the door.

"Hey! Can we…."Piper trailed off when she caught sight of Percy's ripped chest and sculpted abs.

Percy, getting the morning blurriness out of him, caught sight of the girls all with red faces before noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt. Nervously he replied, "Good morning. Anything we can help you with?"

"Eh. Jeah we were wondering if we can occupy your pool today since it's a hot day and the public pools will be full…" Annabeth-the first one out of drooling on his body-replied before trailing off.

The request caught Percy off guard. He didn't expect something like this to happen but he couldn't deny them obviously. He made split second gamble, "Jeah sure you just gotta bring your own clothes for the pool."

With nods, the girls returned back to their house to gather their clothes while trying to get rid of the image of shirtless Percy from their minds. Meanwhile Percy sighed in relief before closing the door and running back into the house and started shouting, "Guys! Start cleaning up ASAP! Girls are coming!" That got the boys' attention and within minutes the whole house was alive with activity, the boys moving about with military precision to clean up and hide the 'abnormal' things.

The boys had just finished the 'cleaning' operations when the girls arrived at their front doors with everything that was needed. Leo, being the womanizer or girlizer, went to the door when it was knocked-almost too excitedly.

"Good morning gorgeous ladies especially you." Leo said while kissing Calypso's hands, making her blush and the girls glaring in indignation.

"Look at you Leo-already making enemies." Jason chuckled as he opened the door wider to invite the other girls in.

"Hey everyone likes the Leo-meister, isn't that right girls," Leo arrogantly replied before taking a look at the girls that are still glaring, "Okay maybe not."

The girls arrived at the living room where they dropped all their stuff and sitting down while looking around the living room. They looked at the boys gathered expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you gonna give us a tour?" Thalia asked, still fascinated at the numerous paintings around the living room.

"Whats there to see. It's a house, there is nothing much to see unlike yours." Travis shrugged before returning back to the XBOX with Connor.

"What I mean your rooms and stuff?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"There will be no tours to our bedrooms." The girls jumped in fright, some letting out shrieks, turning their head around to meet the source of the voice. Nico just leaned against the stairs to the next floor casually. The darkness of the hallway seemed to envelope the pale boy.

The boys chuckled at their teammate's antics while the girls, after returning from their shock, settled for glaring at the pale boy which caused the boy to smirk cockily.

"Alright princesses. The pools all yours but be warned we will be joining soon." Bekendorf stated ominously while the boys grinned broadly at each other.

"Alright girls let take the pool!" Thalia shouted, running out of the living room to the glass doors to the back soon followed by the whole group. The boys just shook their heads at the girls' childishness and going back to their rooms to change then joining the girls at the pool with water guns. That soon led to an all-out water fight of boys versus girls which the girls lost soon since Percy was literally a seal and providing the main firepower. The whole afternoon was spent just sun bathing and eyeing each other's body, mainly from the girls.

Annabeth, with an excuse to the bathroom, was walking down the hall leading to the boys bedrooms before turning to the last one. Upon opening the door, she noticed the colour of the walls: Blue and green. It looked like an ocean themed room and it was quite comfortable. She had taken the chance to find anything suspicious about the boys since the talk she had with Percy wasn't the most convincing. Going to the night stand, she found a shiny metal necklace on table. Picking it up, she found out it was like a dog tag with Percy's name on it and blood type with a set of numbers.

"What are you doing?" Startled she dropped the necklace and turning to face the voice, she found it was Percy, his green eyes piercing her grey eyes.

"I was just looking around. You know curious as what upstairs is." She explained, mentally thankful for her quick thing brain.

"Well it's just my bedroom as you can see. Oh that's dog tag you get for donating blood." He replied if he was offended of her in his room, he didn't show it.

"Oh jeah. It's very nice." She finished lamely. She was ashamed to be caught in his room.

"Jeah and the girls are calling you. Probably going to leave." With that he walked to her and flicked her on the forehead, "And that's for going in my room."

"Wh-What! You can't just hit a girl!" She yelled while trying to retaliate which only managed to draw a laugh from the boy. She struggled to hit him but failed nonetheless. Percy amused at her feisty characteristics, trapped both of her hand behind her and carried her bridal style out of his room and down the stairs. The whole trip was occupied with splutters of indignation, a red blushing face and whole hearted laughter.


End file.
